Confused
by Ivy Mei
Summary: Tom's confused. His hormones are acting up. Bill decides to poke his head in on his brother and is shocked, yet excited to what he discovers. Warning!: Twincest


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. If I did, why would I bother writing these when I could be with them?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom had a hard time seeing through the thick steam. The hot water rushed over his body as he leaned his head against ice cold tile of the shower. There was a loud bang and Tom's head shot up. Bill must have dropped his hair spray or something in his hotel bathroom. Tom thanked the fact that he didn't share a room with his brother anymore.

_These are just hormones. Bill has a feminine figure and I haven't had sex in a while. That's the reason for this._ Tom told himself this several times; he had to repeat it over and over again in his head when Bill would give him a hug or when he would even sit next to him.

Tom's hand slid down his firm stomach and to his hips. He traced his right hip, where if he was Bill, there would be a star tattoo. He ran his fingers over his soft, wet skin and slid them down to his cock. He grasped it in his hand and ran his fingers over the tip. He gave a shudder of pleasure and continued to stroke himself.

"Oh, Tomi!" Bill called his brother's name fondly as he knocked on the hotel room door.

Georg passed by Bill, Bill smiled at him. "Where are you going, Georg? Why all dressed up?" Bill teased.

"Gustav's in the car, we're gonna go hit a club to see if we can pick up some girls," Georg smirked.

"Wouldn't you rather have Gustav himself?" Bill grinned, this comment made Georg blush as red as his hair. Georg was the first one Bill had confirmed that he was gay with. He even kissed Georg before. His kiss actually helped Georg's confusion go away. Georg had determined after that, that he was bisexual.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Georg said stubbornly.

"Haha, sure you don't Georgie," Bill cooed and turned the knob of Tom's door, it opened.

"Pfft. Fine...I know you know, so I won't hide it. This is the night, Bill. Gustav's going to know my real feelings," Georg smiled triumphantly and Bill smiled back.

Georg cocked an eyebrow, "Don't tease your brother too much. He likes women so much, I think he might be creeped out if you get too cozy."

"He won't notice, he'll think I'm being my normal cuddly self. I'm just trying to see if he's gay. I have a feeling he might be. I mean we are, and then Tomi hasn't gotten a girl in a while, you know?" Bill suggested with a smirk.

Tom pumped his hand one last time before he realeased, moaning softly. He was thinking of Bill.

"Oh God, help me..."

"Have fun, Georg."

"You too, Bill," Georg waved as Bill closed the door behind him.

Bill looked around, Tom wasn't in the main room. So he was either in the bathroom or in the kitchenette. He tried the kitchenette first, knowing how much Tom liked to eat.

"Tomi?" Bill called his twin's name softly. He then heard the water running.

Bill walked over to the bathroom door, it was cracked open. He pushed it open silently and the steam fogged his vision. He heard a soft moan and looked towards the shower curtain. He could see Tom's figure, just barely.

"Oh, Bill..." he said softly.

Bill's ears perked up and his erection stood at the sound of his brother's voice moaning his name. Bill closed his eyes and took his t-shirt off. He ran his fingers down from his belly button to his waist. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off silently, taking his socks off also. He touched his right hip, his body shuddering with lust as he touched the cloth covering his throbbing erection.

Bill stripped that last piece of clothing and walked over to the shower, he took a breath and opened the curtain.

Tom jumped, he turned to look at his brother, standing right outside the shower shirtless.

"Oh my---" Tom's eyes trailed down and he saw that Bill was naked, his eyes widened.

Before Tom could even say anything, his brother's angelic lips were crushed against his, his hands on Tom's face. Bill tugged Tom's bottom lip down with his teeth. For a brief second, their lips parted, and Tom's mouth opened in a silent moan. Bill took this chance and stuck his pierced tongue in Tom's mouth, swirling their hot moisture together. Tom moaned into the kiss as he felt Bill's nails trail across his neck softly.

Bill broke the kiss, gasping for breath. He didn't say anything, nor did Tom. Bill bent his head and kissed the wet skin on Tom's neck. He bit it softly and Tom let out a yelp. Bill had broken the skin, not on purpose though. Bill licked the blood softly, his actions were rewarded with arousing moans from his twin. He stopped kissing his neck and looked Tom in his eyes, the ones that were identical to his own. Tom's eyes were hazed over with lust. Tom pushed his brother up against the back over the shower, away from the water that was splashing their faces, making their kisses shorter.

Bill gasped as Tom kissed him roughly. He liked his brother like this...it was kinky. Tom kissed down Bill's smooth jaw and down his neck. He bit his brother's neck, leaving a small lovebite. Tom stopped and moved his lips back up to meet Bill's, caressing them softly as he trailed his hands down Bill's wet phsyique. Bill's back arched, sending his throbbing erection straight against Tom's hips. Tom groaned and closed his eyes. He continued the kiss, however.

Bill couldn't take much longer of this, he was so ready to release. He couldn't understand how Tom was holding up, not having had sex in such a long time. _But he was wanking in the shower to me a few minutes ago_, Bill reminded himself. He grinned into their kiss, he was going to torcher the dread-locked boy. He took his right hand off of Tom's shoulder and put it on his cock, he couldn't handle his arousement. He stroked his pulsing manhood and used his left hand to push Tom away from him. Tom whined and opened his eyes. He watched as Bill touched himself sensually, his eyes widened. Bill began to pump his hand on his dick, faster and faster. He motioned for Tom to come closer to him. Tom came closer, and as soon as he did, Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's midsection, pressing his cock right below his chest. Tom closed his eyes and moaned, Bill shoved their mouthes together once more. While he did this, he rubbed his erection softly against Tom's chest. Bill did this several times and then stopped, he grabbed one of Tom's hands from his back and put it on his dick, watching as Tom felt the boy's manhood. It was indeed something to be proud of.

"Oh god, Tom..." Bill moaned as Tom touched his dick again. Bill grasped his hand over Tom's and began to move it up and down again. He kept one arm around Tom's neck and burried his head in the crook of his neck, where he had bitten it earlier. Tom's hand moved fast, Bill's hand clasped right over it.

"T-Tomi!!" Bill moaned out the name loudly as he came into Tom's hand. Tom nearly orgasmed himself, he was on the brink of it. Bill took a second to recover from his pleasure. He didn't want this to end anytime soon. He had had sex with a few boys, and had it many times, but nothing had been nearly as arousing or as sensual as this was right now.

Bill unfolded his legs from around Tom's torso and Tom staggered at the loss of weight. Bill's legs nearly gave out, not that it mattered. He dropped to his knees and this time, Tom was the one against the wall. Bill licked the tip of his twin's erection, smiling as he got a loud moan in response. Tom's fingers weaved into Bill's hair as Bill licked teasingly.

"B-Bill...Don't. I need to come..." Tom muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Bill put his mouth around the tip and took a loving suck, then pulled back.

"Bill!" Tom moaned the boy's name louder.

"That's better," Bill smiled seductively before taking Tom in his mouth once more. He sucked softly, treating Tom with great care.

Tom moaned with Bill's every movement on him. He wondered how Bill could make him feel so amazing, unlike any woman had. He wondered if Bill had been gay for a while...and what he had done with other men. He grew frustrated at the thought of this; Bill should be his. Only his. No one elses. He was his twin after all, they belonged to each other.

One last suck and Tom couldn't control himself, his hips bucked, and he came in Bill's mouth. Bill was surprised, he gagged a bit as he pulled back. Tom slid down to the bottom of the wet shower floor.

"Are you okay, Bill?! I'm sorry," Tom was worried, but he watched as Bill swallowed and then looked at him with a seductive smirk.

Bill licked his lips, "It was just the bucking part, you hit my throat and it surprised me," Bill explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened," Tom apologized again. Bill shut him up with a kiss, he pressed their lips and their bodies together again. Tom put his hands on Bill's chest and Bill rested his hands on Tom's lower back.

Bill kissed Tom's neck, gently kissing the area he left a bruise on. He brought his mouth to Tom's ear and licked his ear lobe. "I want you in me, Tomi."

Bill instantly felt Tom get a chill. Tom's erection was working its way towards being hard again. He felt Tom push back and the warmth of their bodies wafted away. Tom stood up and offered Bill his hand. They stepped out of the shower, then Tom turned off the water.

When Tom turned around, Bill jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the gorgeous boy softly. Tom was up against a wall. He supported Tom's weight and managed to get from the bathroom to his bedroom/mainroom. He dropped Bill onto his bed and admired his soaking wet body, laying down. Bill looked awfully excited and was smiling while biting his lip. He pushed his hair out of his face with one hand as Tom straddled him.

"You're...so...gorgeous..." Tom whispered between kisses. Bill shuddered as Tom said this.

Bill turned over, so his back was pressed against Tom's chest, "I said I want you in me..." Bill whispered to Tom.

Tom closed his eyes for a brief second and felt Bill's hand move. Bill moved away slightly and Tom realized what he was doing. He had slipped two fingers into his small, but still good looking ass.

Tom readied himself near Bill's entrance, when Bill pulled his fingers out, he slowly pushed himself in the delicate boy.

Bill gasped, "Tom!"

Tom pulled out and pushed in again. Bill's hole was tight, he liked the feel of it on his manhood.

"Go faster," Bill commanded. Bill had gotten used to the feeling quickly, Tom was still working on finding Bill's pleasure spot. He pulled out and thrust in at a different angle. Bill nearly screamed with pleasure.

Tom wondered how many times Bill really had done this. He pulled in and out again, a lot quicker and harder than before. Bill let out another moan/scream. He began to move in and out of the boy with a steady pace. He had his hands on Bill's hips as they met each other with each thrust. Tom noticed after a while that Bill was also stroking himself again. Tom felt himself coming to his climax, he thrust into Bill one last time before coming, Bill gave one last amazing scream before he came also and they collapsed on the bed together.

"Be mine, Tomi," Bill whispered as he snuggled up to Tom. Tom pulled the blankets over them.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."


End file.
